Inseperable
by Abandoned Anarchy Angel
Summary: What would happen if Rosalie and Jacob were stuck together all day! literally! Would they reconcile or would they end up truly hating each other? I apologise! I suck at summaries!


**Hey peoples! This is just a random idea and it's a one shot! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I did not create Twilight or its amazing characters! Please go into my profile and see my other stories! This is from Rosalie's point of view. Please review! Happy reading!**

**Inseparable:**

"Rosalie come out here quickly!" Emmett shouted. "What? Why?! There's a smell off of that ghastly dog!" I shouted out to him. "It's urgent! He's going to pick up some of your makeup!" he said. What?! Like total emergency! I didn't want him touching my makeup! Ugh! That meddling dog!

I ran straight out and caught his hand before he could pick up anything. "What's wrong with you Blondie?!" he exclaimed. "You. Were. Going. To. Touch. My Makeup!" I screamed. "No I wasn't! I was picking up the towel to wipe my hand! Emmett put gooey stuff in my hand! I wouldn't touch your stuff!" he shouted.

"Let go of my hand!" I screamed. "I've been trying to but it's you holding me! Let go!" he roared back. "I'm not holding you! I'm trying to let go of you!" "So am I!" "Doggie, what stuff was on your hand?" I asked shakily. "I don't know, ask Emmett," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Emmett!" I shouted. He came in laughing. "What are you laughing at?!" I snarled. "It's superglue! My prank worked!" he laughed. "What?!" we both said in unison. "It's superglue! I guess you two are going to be stuck together all day!" he laughed.

"Carlisle will get it off!" I said smiling because I had won this argument. "He's gone to a conference! He won't be back for three days!" Emmett smiled. I threw myself at him to attack him. "Ouch!" Jacob moaned. "Oh shut up you dumb dog!" "You're lucky! I'm the one stuck with a blonde drama queen!"

"You think you have it bad!? I'm stuck with a foul smelling ugly dog!" I screamed back slapping him in the face. "Rosalie calm down!" Esme exclaimed. "But I'm stuck with this smelly fool!" "Rose! Don't speak like that!" Esme insisted. "Do you need me?" Jasper called down laughing.

"Please Jasper!" Esme smiled. Jasper came down and calmed Jacob and I down. "Will we just talk about this and sort out what we're going to do?" he asked. "Fine," I said. I guess I couldn't do much else. "Okay, do you eat or sleep or use the bathroom?" he asked me.

"No, do you?" "Um...sleeping and eating shouldn't be an issue but..." he trailed off. "I'll wear ear plugs and a blindfold?" I suggested. "Fine then, is there any way you can get Carlisle back early?" "No," "Damn it," "Yeah I agree!" I said.

Then Alice came bursting in the door. "Rosalie! Would you like to go shopping!?" she asked. "Whoa! You and Jake?!" she laughed. "Emmett super glued us together!" we both screamed in unison. "Ok! Good one Emmett!" she laughed.

Jasper calmed me down. "Yeah I'd love to!" I smiled. "No way; I'm not going shopping listening to you two!" he exclaimed. "I'm not giving up my shopping just for you!" I roared. "I've got to go and meet the pack!" "I'm so not going to that!" I said.

"Ok! We've got to sort this out!" Edward came in and shouted. "I'm not going to the pack! The smell from one dog is bad enough!" I screamed. "I'm not going to be seen shopping with you two! And certainly not in public with you!" he roared back.

"Just stay here! No shopping and no meeting the pack?" he suggested. Jacob and I threw each other a dirty look. "Fine," I said harshly. "I guess," he sighed. "Oh don't breath in my face!" I screamed. "I have to breathe!" he insisted. "Just don't do it in my face; it stinks!" I screamed.

"You're always moaning you!" he roared at me. "I have my reasons! You stink and I can't go shopping because of you!" "You stink more and I can't go and meet the pack!" "Ok! I can see you're not going to stop arguing so why don't we have a FAIR competition and whoever wins you two go there?" Jasper suggested.

"Sure!" I exclaimed. "Alice who would win?" I asked. "You! Let's go shopping!" she smiled. "Hang on! They've cheated!" "No we haven't!" I roared throwing him along with me. We went shopping. I picked up a brown paper bag and started putting it on his head. "What are you doing Blondie!?" he screamed.

"I do not want to be seen in public with you!" I told him. "Are you ever happy?!" he exclaimed. "Yes, when you're not here!" "Oh shut up!" he moaned. How was I going to put up with this for the next three days!?

We went shopping and he didn't shut up the whole time we were out. People thought that we were going out! It was so embarrassing! And every time I wanted to try on a dress I couldn't! We were kicked out of a shop because we were seen heading in towards the dressing room.

On the way back we started arguing again. Alice ran ahead because she got sick of us. "Wow! Bella's so lucky she chose Edward. I don't know how anybody could stay with you and keep their sanity!" I exclaimed. "What did you say?!" Jacob said angrily. "I said that Bella's lucky she chose Edward-" he interrupted me. "You better take that back!" he threatened.

"And what if I don't!?" I shouted back. "Oh you'll regret it!" he shouted. "How?!" I shouted, laughing at this stage. He swung around so that I'd hit into a concrete wall. It actually hurt. "Calm down you canine!" I screamed.

He picked me up again and swung me around and hit me into another wall. "You stupid mutt!" I screamed. I swung my body around and hit him into a wall. "Argh!" he screamed in agony. He didn't get up straight away. "Sorry you threatened me?" I laughed.

"No! You're an evil bitch!" he roared. He tried to throw me again but I held my ground. "You think you're so great? At least I haven't murdered seven men!" That was it; he hit me below the belt. The only way that I was ever offended was if somebody brought up about the night that I was 'killed'.

A tear came from my right eye. "What's wrong Blondie? Break a nail?" I couldn't answer. I still got flashbacks in my mind of the night I was killed. "Blondie what's wrong?" he asked. "Listen, I'm sorry but I was really hurt about what you said about Bella and i. I guess you were just angry on the night."

"Angry?!" I laughed manically. "Angry?! I had seven men, one of which was my fiancée beat me, rape me and leave me on the street to die! They ruined my life and any chances I may have had of having a child. So excuse me for being a little angry!" I cried slightly.

"Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't know," he said holding his head down. "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't know how much Bella meant to you..." I said. "Listen, why don't we just stop fighting? Will we just try and get on until we get split up?" "I guess that's the best thing that we could do," I sighed.

We walked home without saying a word. I guess that he felt guilty after what he said to me as I did him. "Rosalie, why do you always make me look bad in front of Bella?" he asked when we got home. "I...I guess that she'll want you to support the child instead of me," I sighed.

"She won't," he sighed. "Sorry about the breath," he laughed. "Forget it," I smiled. "Why do you worry so much about this child?" "The one thing I've always wanted in life was a child; when Royce and those guys...did what they did...all those chances were gone, this is the nearest thing that I'll ever get," I said looking away.

"Don't worry, she needs you," he smiled. I guess I shouldn't have been so prejudice about him. I can see why the rest of the family like him; I didn't like to admit it but he could be nice.

"Thanks," I smiled at him. "Listen Rose, I'm sorry about any times before, could we just put it behind us?" "I guess we could try," I smiled. "Good," he said. "Do you want to watch the TV?" he asked. "Fine," I smiled.

We were watching a baseball match when the rest of my family arrived in. "Wow! You two are quiet!" Emmett laughed. "You should've seen them earlier!" Alice laughed. "We had a few words, we worked some of our issues out," he said. "Really; Rosalie was nice?" Jasper smiled.

"Bella's going to wake up soon," Alice said breaking the monotony. "Do you want to check on her Rose?" Edward asked. A few hours ago I would've said no but I had kind of warmed up to Jacob. "Do you want to?" I turned to Jacob. "Yes please," he smiled.

We headed up to Bella. She looked a state. This child was killing her. I was the only one that supported her in having this child. That was another reason that Jacob and I didn't get on. "Do you need help with anything Bella?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," Bella replied. "What can I do for you?" I asked. "Would you tell me why you and Jake are holding hands and are not shouting at each other?" she asked.

We both chuckled. "A stupid prank by Emmett, he glued us together!" I chuckled. She started laughing. "Well, could you get Alice to give me a hand then please?" she asked. "Oh, sure," I said and walked out.

Then I heard the best words I had ever heard. "Hi Carlisle' you're early!" Esme greeted happily. Both Jacob and I ran down the stairs and ran over to him. He looked at us funnily. "Did I miss something?" he chuckled. "Emmett glued us together," I told him. "Ah," he smiled.

"Come up to my office and I'll take you two apart," he smiled. We both smiled and went up to his office. Ten minutes later he got us apart. It felt such a relief. I could go shopping tomorrow! "Thanks Carlisle!" I smiled. "Yeah," Jacob added.

I began to walk out the door. "Blondie?" Jacob called. "Yes mutt?" I replied. "Sorry and thanks," he smiled. "No problem," I smiled. "What are you going to do now?" he asked. "Go shopping?" he chuckled.

"Nah! I think I need a shower! I stink of dog!" I chuckled and walked out


End file.
